Ella, mi juguete
by Kath's cats
Summary: Kahoko Hino logro algo que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar. Porque a pesar de no ser estúpido, si soy orgulloso. Y es por eso que prefiero seguir diciéndome que los celos que me atacan cada vez que la veo cerca de mis compañeros, son solo porque no me gusta que toquen mis cosas… si, definitivamente el corazón me latía con locura cada vez que la veía solo porque era mi juguete.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados un rato e imagino una bonita vida con ellos (siempre lamentare que no sean reales... osea, porque los chicos reales no son sustituidos por los de anime, mi vida seria mas linda).

* * *

 **Summary:** Kahoko Hino logro algo que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar. Porque a pesar de no ser estúpido, si soy orgulloso. Y es por eso que prefiero seguir diciéndome de que los celos que me atacan cada vez que la veo cerca de mis compañeros, son solo porque no me gusta que toquen mis juguetes… si, definitivamente el corazón me latía con locura cada vez que la veía solo porque era mi nuevo y brillante juguete.

* * *

Ella, mi juguete.

.

.

.

" _La melodía mas hermosa es la de aquel frio corazón que late rápido al ver a quien niega amar."_

.

.

.

...

 _Kahoko Hino, ese es su nombre. Mi juguete, eso es lo significa para mí… o al menos eso es lo que me decía._

Todos mis días estaban teñidos por la hipocresía. Me levantaba, escuchaba a mi abuela reclamarme, iba al colegio, sonreía todo el tiempo, volvía a casa y seguía actuando con perfección; toda esa rutina era un circulo vicioso del cual me hallaba incapaz de salir. Porque yo no quería ser perfecto, yo anhelaba que alguien me viera como realmente era… pero de eso solo me di cuenta hasta que ella llego. Kahoko Hino, mi nuevo y brillante juguete.

Ella, con su sonrisa radiante y cálida. Ella, sin una básica idea sobre la música. Ella, tímida y amable por naturaleza.

¡Agh, como la odiaba! Esa niña no tenia el derecho de estar en el concurso y desde el primer momento, con sutiles palabras, intente manejar todo para que se fuera. Como que mi nombre era Azuma Yunoki yo iba a lograr que claudicara.

Pero por primera vez falle. Kahoko Hino no solo siguió en el concurso, sino que logro intrigarme.

Intrigarme como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho. Y por eso decidí que la provocaría. Ella seria mi juguete, y como tal debía asegurarme de tenerlo cerca y no perderlo hasta que me cansara de él… cosa que no sucedió, porque el juguete siguió siendo brillante y bonito a pesar de que pasaba el tiempo.

Mi juguete, quien veía mi verdadero rostro y lo aceptaba. Mi juguete que me contaba sus cosas con ingenuidad. Mi juguete, que se esforzaba por caminar a mi lado aun cuando yo decía no querer su compañía.

Ella, maldita chica de pelo rojo, con sus detalles y actitudes, termino logrando algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Porque si, aunque no era estúpido, era orgulloso. Y a pesar de saber muy bien la razón por la cual el corazón me latía irregularmente cada vez que la veía, no podía admitirlo.

Pero aquel día, mientras las mujeres tontas me rodeaban con sus habituales halagos y suspiros en el jardín del colegio, la busque por mero instinto. Y cuando la encontré no me gusto nada lo que vi.

Mi bonito juguete estaba riendo junto a Kazuki. Una punzada de celos nada agradable me toco el pecho.

Aparte la mirada y, respirando hondo, me obligue a mantener mi sonrisa agradable y decir algunas cosas en respuesta a las idioteces que oía.

Sin quererlo, volví a mirar a mi mejor amigo y a la pelirroja. Sorpresa, sorpresa, mi escala de celos llego aun nuevo pico. Hihara estaba tomando su mano y acercándosele demasiado.

No me pude controlar.

Los celos primitivos que llevaba sintiendo desde hacia meses cada vez que la veía cerca de mis compañeros, quienes obviamente estaban enamorados de la violinista, salieron a flote sin poder detenerlos.

Caminado y pasando rápidamente a mis locas admiradoras, llegue a ella. La tome del brazo e ignorando los gritos de Hihara la saque de allí.

Sin decir una palabra, la forcé a caminar hasta la terraza, pasando en el camino a asombrados estudiantes que me veían con incredulidad.

Una vez allí, la acorrale contra la pared como la primera vez en que le mostré mi verdadero yo.

—Yunoki- sempai… —Intento decir sonrojada y temblorosa, pero no la deje continuar e hice lo que llevaba una ridícula cantidad de tiempo deseando.

La bese. Un beso feroz y desesperado. Posesivo y nada dulce. Un beso con el que trataba de mostrarle los conflictivos sentimientos que me causaba y no podía confesar.

Cuando me separe de su boca por la falta de oxigeno, ella respiraba agitadamente y con los ojos cerrados.

Acerque mi rostro a si oído y le susurre solo una parte de lo que quería decir.

—Eres mía, Kahoko Hino. Eres mi juguete y no comparto mis cosas. Así que, por favor, no me hagas enojar, porque yo no pienso prestarte nunca ni a Tsukimori ni a Tsuchiura ni a nadie, ¿entiendes?

Me aleje solo unos centímetros y observe como me miraba asombrada. Casi sonreí al ver su expresión.

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero no se lo permití y con precisión volví a reclamar sus suaves labios. Esta vez la bese con mas sutileza y me tome el tiempo de disfrutar su adictivo sabor.

Si, definitivamente sentía mucho por esta niña. Pero por ahora solo me permitiría aceptarla como mi juguete y nada mas… aunque tal vez, mas temprano que tarde, lograra admitir que era algo mas que eso.

Que no solo era mi juguete. Sino que era mi pelirroja, mi violinista, mi chica… y la única que se había metido a patadas en mi corazón y parecía aferrada con uñas y dientes a el.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que si alguien lee esta mini historia le guste. La hice luego de escuchar una canción (aunque no tiene nada que ver con esto).

Un saludo.


End file.
